


Sex Apeal to nasza broń kobieca!

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: Retro romans homoseksualny [3]
Category: Bodo (TV)
Genre: Film, Gay, M/M, Piętro wyżej, Retro, dwudziestolecie międzywojenne, polskie tagi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Och panie Hiipciu... BO PAN MNIE DO SZAŁU DOPROWADZA, NO! Brzydalu ty!" - mówiła Mae West. A Bodzia do szału doprowadza cały film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Apeal to nasza broń kobieca!

**Author's Note:**

> Pomysł na ten ff zrodził się gdy tylko zobaczyłam kadr, z jednego odcinków "BODO".  
> O ten: http://www.fakt.pl/m/crop/-900/-900/faktonline/635925114739830866.jpg  
> Po za tym od piosenki "Sex Apeal" z filmu "Piętro wyżej" zaczęła się moja miłość do Bodo.  
> A i sam film uwielbiam :D
> 
> Tekst betowany przez mojego Unicorna :*
> 
> Ale wszelkie uwagi mile widziane

\- „Co temu winien Gienuś[1], że jest taki śliczny?  
Co winien Gienuś, że ma taki wdzięk.  
Czy to jest zbrodnia- taki wygląd estetyczny.....” - Karol nucił wesoło pod nosem, zmywając resztki charakteryzacji, po skończonym spektaklu. Wokół niego rozstawione były kosze z kwiatami od wiernych fanek i fanów. Na toaletce leżała również, pokaźna kupka listów. Co prawda do liczby listów i kwiatów jakie dostawał Bodo, jeszcze dużo brakowało, lecz Karol był przeszczęśliwy, że nadal są ludzie, którzy podziwiają jego talent. Pomimo upływających lat.

Hanusz nachylił się do lustra i uważniej zaczął przypatrywać się swojej twarzy. Nie wyglądał na swoje 42 lata. Zdecydowanie czas był dla niego łaskawy, i gdyby nie metryka mógłby nadal uchodzić za 30-latka. Pogładził się z czcią po brwiach oraz ustach uśmiechając się zadowolony, posłał pocałunek do swego odbicia.

Nagle drzwi do garderoby otworzyły się i do środka wpadł z impetem Bodo, rzucając się na Karola.  
\- No śliczny jesteś, ale musimy iść! - powiedział szybko i pociągnął Hanusza za rękawa.  
\- Ej ej ej – Karol nie dał się tak łatwo podejść i nadal tkwił na swym krześle, zalotnie zakładając nogę na nogę. - Co się stało?  
Bodo zacisnął usta w cienką kreskę i zmrużył oczy. Po chwili rzucił się na kolana i chwycił Hanusza za dłoń.  
\- Przepraszam, cię bardzo mój drogi Eugeniuszu, ale czy zamierzasz poprosić mnie o rękę? - zadrwił Karol.  
\- Musisz mi pomóc! - odpowiedział Bodo żałosnym, łamiącym się głosem. W oczach szkliły mu się łzy.  
Karol wyswobodził dłoń z uścisku przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. Wiedział, że Bodzio czasem dramatyzował i aby osiągnąć swój cel był gotów wznieść się na wyżyny swego aktorstwa. Teraz jednak nie wyglądało na to, że udaje.  
\- Matko Boska, Bodziu co się stało?! - zapytał pełen najgorszych przeczuć.  
\- Dwa słowa: „Piętro wyżej”!  
Karol zadziwił się. Nowy film Boda był jego oczkiem w głowie, dopieszczanym w najmniejszym detalu. I jak na razie wszystko szło jak po maśle.  
\- Ale co się stało? Coś z na planie? Bodziu, mówże wreszcie!  
Eugeniusz wstał z klęczek i zrezygnowany opadł na krzesło przy sąsiednim lustrze.  
\- Ta scena... z Pączkiem na balu...  
\- To piękna scena jest!  
\- Ale nie idzie mi ani trochę! I ta piosenka też! - Bodo ukrył twarz w dłoniach. - Nie wiem co wpadło mi do tego pustego łba by latać w babskich fatałaszkach! - Musisz mi pomóc!  
\- Niby w czym?! Nigdy w życiu nie grałem kobiety!  
\- Karol... - Bodo zrobił maślane oczy i zamrugał zalotnie.  
\- O! Bardzo dobrze ci idzie. Mrugasz jak kobieta!  
\- No Karol! Pomóż mi błagaaaaam. Sam nie przećwiczę tej sceny... No Karol – Bodo zalotnie tknął go palcem w kolano i zrobił niewinną minę, po czym wstał i podszedł do Hanusza, który spoglądał na niego z coraz większą trwogą. - Nooo Karrroool! - Bodo jak gdyby nic usiadł na kolanach Hanusza i oplótł jego szyję swoimi rękoma. - Kaaarrrroool – zatrzepotał rzęsami. - Proszę, Karolku kochany... zrób to dla Bodzia swojego... Bodzio tak ładnie prrrrrosiiii...  
\- Ale ja się z Hanią[1a] umówiłem. Przyjechała do Polski na kilka dni. Nie ładnie byłoby gdybmmmm – Karol nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, ponieważ Bodo przyssał się do jego ust, jak pijawka w dzikim stawie. - Hmmm to może zadzwonimy do niej od ciebie – powiedział, gdy oderwali się od siebie by zaczerpnąć tchu.  
\- Świetnie! - Bodo w mgnieniu oka wstał z piruetem z kolan Karola i klasnął w dłonie. - No chodź, chodź! Nie ma czasu do stracenia! - powiedziawszy to jak strzała wyszedł z garderoby, porywając po drodze płaszcz Hanusza, który wisiał na kołku.

***

„...Ech, Och, Ach, Ach i męczycie się, że strach!” - zaintonował Bodo, lecz szybko spostrzegł wymalowaną na twarzy Karola dezaprobatę. - No co jest znów nie tak?!  
Karol pokiwał zrezygnowanie głową i westchnął. Od dobrych trzech godzin, siedzieli w mieszkaniu Eugeniusza i powtarzali na zmianę piosenkę i scenę w kawiarni. Na próżno. Wszystko szło źle. I nie pomogło nawet to, że Karol zatańczył i zaśpiewał cały numer, kilkakrotnie. Krew w piach.  
\- Po pierwsze – Karol wstał, założył na ramiona szelki i podszedł do Boda. - Masz bardzo sztywne biodra, musisz je rozluźnić – powiedział, kładąc dłonie na bokach Eugeniusza. Dotyk sprawił, że ten drgnął i poczuł jak pali go w miejscu gdzie Hanusz położył swe dłonie. Karol zakołysał nim, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe drgania. Nie uszło to uwadze Hanusza, który jeszcze mocniej przycisnął do siebie Eugeniusza. - O właśnie tak.  
\- A po drugie? - zapytał Eugeniusz.  
Karol puścił go, pomimo protestu Boda i wbijając ręce w kieszenie spodni spojrzał na przyjaciela.  
\- Przy tym ech och jęczysz jak dziwki z Pięknej.  
\- Och, doprawdy? Jakoś ostatnio nie przeszkadzały ci moje jęki! - krzyknął oburzony Bodo. - A poza tym skąd ty wiesz jak jęczą córy Koryntu z Pięknej[2], co? Jestem tego ciekaw, wielce!  
\- Nie zapominaj kto pierwszy śpiewał „Czarną Mańkę”[3]. A poza tym lubię jak jęczysz, ale tylko dla mnie – Karol podszedł do Eugeniusza i objął go w pasie. Palcem wskazującym podniósł jego brodę do góry i zmusił, by ten na niego spojrzał. - Tylko dla mnie – powtórzył i delikatnie musnął jego wargi. W tym samym czasie drzwi wejściowe skrzypnęły i zamknęły się z lekkim trzaskiem.  
\- Bogdan? Synku jesteś w domu? - głos pani Junod rozległ się po mieszkaniu i zmusił Karola by grzecznie zajął miejsce przy stole, jak najdalej od Eugeniusza.  
\- Jestem u siebie, mamo – krzyknął Bodo ale w tym samym momencie drzwi od jego pokoju otworzyły się i pojawiła się w nich starsza kobieta.  
\- Dobry wieczór pani Junod – Karol wstał, poprawił rozczochrane włosy i podszedł do kobiety, by przywitać się, całując ją szarmancko w dłoń.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panie Karolu - odpowiedziała chłodno i spojrzała wyczekująco na syna. Ten oblał się lekkim rumieńcem. Pomimo swoich 37 lat nadal trzymał się maminej spódnicy i liczył się z jej zdaniem. Matka od zawsze była na pierwszym miejscu. Ona i Sambo[4]. Dopiero potem był Karol i reszta świata. - Bogdan, naprawdę. Siedzicie tu pewnie kilka godzin a ty nawet herbaty nie zrobiłeś!  
\- Mamo... próba i film jest ważniejsza niż herbata! Zresztą Karol nie lubi herbaty. - powiedział Bodo i prawie wypchnął matkę za drzwi.  
\- Bodziu, od kiedy nie lubię herbaty? - zapytał Karol sklejając papierosa.  
\- Od kiedy mama wróciła do domu. Dobra, Karol bierzemy się do pracy. Przećwiczmy tą scenę z całowaniem.  
Karol uniósł brew zaintrygowany.  
\- Całowaniem ręki! - dopowiedział Bodo i usiadł obok Karola. - Zaczynamy od blachy. - Bodzio wziął głęboki oddech. - Proszę nas zostawić samych.  
\- Zdrowie – Karol stuknął szklanką o szklankę Bodzia.  
\- Zdrooowie... Och jaki pan ziiiimnnny!  
\- To nie ja paniii... To ta blacha.  
\- To dlaczego pan nie zdejmie tej blachyyyy?  
\- Nie mogę... o ciągle mi się to zamyka.  
\- Hahaha... jaki pan biedny, jaki pan nieszczęśliwyyy ojojojoj, panie, jak ma pan na imię?  
\- Hipciu...  
\- Hipciu. To chyba zdrobnienie o od Hipopotam, co?  
\- Nie, od Hipolit...  
\- Mrrrr urrrrocze imię, urrrocze! Ok, a teraz scena Karolu mój drogi skup się! - Bodo wziął głęboki oddech i zamyślił się – Pączek... Pączek... skąd ja znam to nazwisko.. Karol! Nie macaj mnie. Jeszcze raz. Pączek... Pączek, skąd ja znam to nazwisko. O już wiem! Pan jest tym spikerem radiooowym.  
\- Bodziu, po co ty tak przeciągasz te samogłoski? Hm?  
\- SSSSSPIKEREM RADIOWYM! - wysyczał Bodo przez zęby.  
\- Ok, ok... Ja? Ależ skąd. To inny Pączek. Piętro wyżej. Okropny człowiek – powiedział od niechcenia Karol.  
\- A mówiono mi na sali... że jestem do niego szalenie podobna...  
Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i po chwili weszła do środka pani Junod z tacą, na której stał imbryk i dwie filiżanki.  
\- Przyniosłam wam herbaty i ciasteczka. I jak idzie próba?  
\- Mamo... proszę...  
\- Dobrze, już dobrze. Idę.

Gdy drzwi się zamknęły Bodo westchnął i po chwili znów zrobił maślane oczy i powtórzył swoją ostatnią kwestię.  
\- Pani? Ani trochę  
\- I teraz mnie całujesz po ramieniu.  
\- Ani trochę. Żadnego podobieństwa...  
\- Mmmm panie Hipciu.... och panie Hiiipciuu... panie Hiiipciu  
\- Pani jest jak kwiat, jak róża pachnąca. Boże co za cukier.  
\- Och panie Hiipciu... BO PAN MNIE DO SZAŁU DOPROWADZA, NO! Brzydalu ty! - Bodzio nachylił się i cmoknął Karola w nos. Ten tylko przewrócił oczyma i przewrócił kartkę w scenariuszu. - Bo ja kocham kwiaaaty. Ubóstwiam kwiaaaty! Ja chcę mieć duuuuużo kwiatów! Bo ja jestem taka... – Eugeniusz zatrzepotał zalotnie rzęsami. - Jestem taka maaaaaala.  
-Przyniosę pani ile pani chce. Cały ogród rzucę do pani stóp. Bodziu?  
\- CO?  
\- To dobre na piosenkę... Cały ogród rzucę ci do stóp, lalala – Karol zanucił i pocałował Eugeniusza w dłoń, którą ten szybko wyswobodził i pacnął Hanusza wachlarzem w głowę.  
\- Cały ogród rzucę do pani stóp – powtórzył Karol.  
\- Tylko duuuużo! Dużo... Uf chyba poszło dobrze.  
\- Musisz jeszcze raz zaśpiewać piosenkę. I wreszcie zrób to tak jak ja. Albo...  
\- Albo? - Bodo przesiadł się na kolana Karola i objął go za szyję, głęboko patrząc w jego oczy.  
Zaskoczony Karol nerwowo spojrzał w stronę drzwi.  
\- A-a-al-bo – zająknął się. - Jakbyś śpiewał do konkretnej osoby....  
\- Na przykład?  
Karol nie odpowiedział, tylko przylgnął ustami do ust Eugeniusza.

***

Rankiem pani Junod, wstała wcześniej, by w spokoju móc udać się na poranną niedzielną mszę. Cichutko przemknęła obok drzwi, prowadzących do pokoju syna. Nie chciała go obudzić. Wyrwany bez powodu ze snu Eugeniusz, zamieniał się w nieobliczalnego furiata. Wiedziała, że pracował do późna. Słyszała przez ścianę urywane kwestie wypowiadane raz przez Eugeniusza a raz przez Hanusza. Nie była zachwycona, jego obecnością w mieszkaniu. Słyszała różne rzeczy na jego temat. A wiadome było, że jeśli o czymś mówi się na warszawskich ulicach to jest to prawdą. Tutaj plotki i nie tylko niosły się z prędkością światła. Oczywiście nie mogła nic zarzucić Hanuszowi. Zawsze elegancki, czarujący, miły... no i wszedłby za Eugeniuszem w ogień. Powinna się cieszyć, że w tym świecie, jej syn ma prawdziwego, oddanego przyjaciela.  
Mimowolnie nacisnęła na klamkę i zajrzała do środka. Lubiła patrzeć jak jej syn śpi. Dla niej nadal był małym Bogusiem. Nie docierało do niej, że jej mały synek jest już dorosłym mężczyzną. Szybko uśmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Tak szybko jak otworzyła drzwi, tak szybko je zamknęła. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Serce prawie wyskoczyło jej z piersi. Pobiegła do kuchni i sięgnęła do apteczki, po walerianę. Wzięła od razu podwójną dawkę. Mimo to, za każdym razem, gdy przymknęła oczy widziała, roznegliżowanego syna przytulającego się „na łyżeczkę”, do równie nie ubranego Hanusza.

***

\- Przyjdziesz jutro na nagranie? - Bodo stał oparty o framugę drzwi i patrzył, jak Karol starannie i powoli zapina swój płaszcz. Sam ubrany był w szlafrok a włosy miał w nieładzie. Podkrążone oczy dawały świadectwo o nieprzespanej nocy.  
\- A chciałbyś? Po za tym co miałbym tam robić? Patrzeć jak całujesz się z Heleną[5] czy jak całuje cię po ręce Orwid[6]?  
\- Karol – Bodo chwycił przyjaciela za dłoń i splótł swoje place z jego. - Ja naprawdę cię tam potrzebuję. Chcę tą przeklętą piosenkę śpiewać, wiedząc, że jesteś tuż obok. Chcę uwodzić ciebie... A poza tym...  
\- Po za tym? - Karol uniósł znacząco brew.  
\- Ktoś musi przypilnować Sambo.  
\- Hmmm... No skoro chodzi tu o Sambo to przyjdę – powiedział Hanusz i poklepał psa po głowie. - A teraz muszę już iść – musnął Eugeniusza w policzek.  
Wychodząc puścił mu oczko.  
\- Widzisz Sambo – Eugeniusz zwrócił się do psa, gdy drzwi za Karolem zamknęły się. - I po co nam jakieś baby? Hm? Oj ty piesku, ty piesku mój!

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Chodzi o piosenkę "Co temu winien Zygmuś, że jest taki śliczny", którą oryginalnie wykonywał Bodo. Piosenka pochodzi z 1931 roku. Na potrzeby ff zmieniłam Zygmusia na Gienusia. Nie muszę chyba mówić dlaczego.  
> [1a] Chodzi o Hankę Ordonównę. Przyjaciółkę Hanusza. Młoda artystka zaczynała karierę pod skrzydłami właśnie Karola. Jak niesie wieść, ponoć była jego "przykrywką". A pseudonim sceniczny wymyślił jej właśnie Hanusz.  
> [2] Warszawskie prostytutki upodobały sobie właśnie ulicę Piękną oraz Aleje Ujazdowskie, Krakowskie Przedmieście oraz Nowy świat.  
> [3] "Czarna Mańka" - piosenka o legendarnej warszawskiej prostytutce. Uważa się, że była nią Marianna Łaszcz. I istotnie dość popularną piosenkę, o popularnej "pani" po raz pierwszy wykonywał właśnie Karol Hanusz.  
> [4] Sambo - ukochany pies (dog niemiecki) Boda. Zginął w czasie Powstania Warszawskiego w 1944 roku.  
> [5] Helena Grossówna. W "Piętro wyżej" grała Lodzię bratanicę Hipolita Pączka, ukochaną Henryka Pączka - wroga i sąsiada Hipolita.  
> [6] Józef Orwin - odtwórca roli Hipolita Pączka
> 
> Film "Piętro wyżej" (1937) bez przeszkód można obejrzeć na YT. Polecam, jeśli ktoś nie widział :D


End file.
